After School Activities
by Sakata-Bluemoon
Summary: Marik and Malik share the one body, but different opinions on schooling. So when a new boy arrives and new emotions that make the boys 'uncomfortable' - in more ways than one - starting bubbling up, they realize school mightn't suck... That much...
1. Part One

**Me: Hello I'm happy to present to you my first ever Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction. ^^**

**Marik: *groans* oh no not another fanfiction writer.**

**Yugi: *gasps* YAMI! I don't wanna be uke! Save me!**

**Me: WHAT! How could you even think that my little tri-coloured gamer. *glomps* I'd never put you as a uke... *under breath* Not in my first fanfiction anyway.**

**Yugi: wh...what!**

**Yami: Oi give me back my hikari. And keep your hands to yourself you vile snake.**

**Me: possessive much... Someone just do the damn disclaimer.**

**Malik: Hi guys**

**Ryo: What's going on?**

**Others: Fanfiction!**

**Malik: oh, can I do the disclaimer... Sakata_Bluemoon doesn't own the Yu-Gi-Oh series or its characters, they belo-**

**Marik: So what are we bloody doing here, screw this fanfiction I'm outta here... COME MALIK!**

**Me: Marik you get back here right now or... or... or I make Yugi the seme and you the uke! and I WILL NOT HOLD BACK THE YOAI-NESS!**

**Marik: Make me bitch *chucks laptop at head* DIE!**

**Me: Hey watch it! You break it, ya pay for it Blondie!**

**Ryo: I think we should just get on with the fanfiction... Before someone kills someone...**

Piercing sunlight shone down on the Earth, attempting to enter through a thick curtain of mottled black and grey. A shrill alarm from the tiny mobile woke a sleeping figure, languidly a lengthy arm untangled itself from under the mass of twisted blankets, quilts and sheets to grab the buzzing machine; groaning at the tiny screen it withdrew back and began helping the rest of the body out from under the warmth of the pile. With a disgruntled sigh tan fingers guided a sluggish body from the bed towards the desired location of the crummy apartment bathroom, avoiding the leak from upstairs and the crack in the floor tiles that sliced open your foot. The lengthy fingers curled around a rusted knob and a bronze shoulder thumped against the door to unstick it. Traveling lazily from the knob up to the small stained cream cupboard it pulled out a fluffy pea green towel, setting it on the cracked basin before curling round the hot water handle and turning it on high. Hot water shot out of the rusted shower head and into the stained yellow bathtub below. With a slight hiss a tanned figure slipped out of their baggy cream pajama pants and into the steaming water.

'_We're going to be late if you don't move your sleepy ass._' Marik sighed, running fingers through strangely pointed blonde hair.

'**Fine, just let me finish my shower.**' He growled at his hikari, swiping the water from his eyes and leaning back against the wall. '**Remind me again why I agreed to allow you to go to school**?' Marik asked his hikari sounding as bored as usual, his shower already ruined by the reminder of the hell he was being forced to attend.

'_B__ecause it is a requirement of all minors to acquire some sort of education, as well as them having a legal guardian that is at least aged nineteen plus. And because you refused to bring any other human being into our lives it was agreed that attending school would make us look the most normal_.' Malik concluded as Marik dragged the shared body out of his steamy wonderland, to in front of the foggy mirror.

"Right..." the yami ground out, shaking the water from his hair - like a dog after a bath. "I tried to forget that." he felt Malik smirk inside his head as he dragged the coal around his eyes adding lengthy dark black smudges to his sun-kissed bronze skin. Shaking his hair again he dragged on yesterdays pants, sniffed the white dress shirt before throwing that on and shuffling out into the kitchen.

'_You should eat properly_.' Malik murmured as Marik grabbed a frozen slice of bread from the broken fridge, and spreading a glob of something onto the 'breakfast'.

'**It keeps us alive doesn't if?'** he retorted, ignoring the whine about proper food, opting to concentrate on sliding on his black school shoes, and chucking his jacket over his shoulder; before clicking the door shut and casually strolling down the hall to the elevator, which on Tuesday through Thursday took several hours to make its way up to his level while taking mere seconds to reach the bottom. What a great thing that today was Monday and today it decided to stop working altogether, so Marik was forced into sprinting down the stairs with a school bag that was half his weight and cheap shoes that had no grip on the linoleum stairs.

Finally bursting out into the open pathway of the street Marik kept up a slow jog, it took him nearly ten minutes to arrive at the gates to his school - 'いいえ学校アカデミー' - just in time to hear the first bell ring, he was late again.

"You sleep in again binky boy?" cackled a twisted Yami, the childish multicolored hair sticking out at all angles like usual.

"Just a little." Marik growled back, gritting his teeth at the name the annoyance had so willingly called the other. "But what about you, I thought Yugi got the body today?" The Egyptian murmured strolling up to his locker and twisting the lock.

"I swear that kid's got more issues than we do." the ex-Pharaoh said eyebrows furrowed in confusion, his back hitting the locker with a solid clunk. "But no, he didn't want the body today. Don't know why, don't care." The two chuckled darkly and turned towards their starting classroom, just as a hush fell over the usually noisy crowd. All eyes turned and stared at the double glass doors of the entrance way, every student was holding their breath. Marik's eyes flickered up and he stopped dead, Yami's joining his only milli-seconds later.

A nervous figure shuffled slowly forwards through the parted crowd, followed constantly by harsh whispers and fleeting glances. The boy was stunning, hair that was so pure white it looked like a halo in the shaft of sunlight; his perfect creamy skin seemed to shimmer under any light which touched it, eyes not rising from his shuffling feet. Tentatively he slunk past the two dumbstruck boys and down the corridor to the principles office; the old bat opened the door to allow the boy in, before turning and following him. Marik's eyes lingered on the still closed door, the lavender orbs gently scanning the wood.

"Well... We'll just have to commandeer that boy to our table at lunch, hey Marik?" purred Yami his coppery eyes gleaming with mischief, Marik allowed himself a small smirk and slipped down the corridor towards the office. "What are you doing?" hissed Yami following the delusional alter-ego anyway.

"We want to commandeer him, better find out who he is." he hissed back clambering up onto a chair and leaning casually against the wall next to the ventilation shaft, a curious hush falling over the two as they eavesdropped.

"...So you've come here from the British Academy for Boys. That is a very prestigious place young Ryo, hopefully you will fit in here without too many complications." the principles voice droned, "Here's your class list, a map of the establishment, and if you need any help finding something there are plenty of students around who'd be glad to help you." The two yami's held back a snort at the comment, NO-one would help a new student - it went against their nature. "Have a lovely first day." The door swung open startling the two from their obvious hiding place and onto the floor with a considerably loud thump. Chocolate brown eyes stared down at the now hysterically laughing yami's, the principle just sighed and disappeared back into her office.

"Hey, you just going to stand there Ryo or you gonna give us a hand?" Yami cackled reaching an arm out to the new comer, who carefully took it and pulled him to his feet before turning to Marik and offering the hand to do the same. Marik shook his head and rose gracefully from the floor, just as Yami rolled his eyes and slapped an arm around the boy.

"So your from Britain?" he purred making Ryo shiver at the rush of warm air directed at his ear; Marik held back a possessive growl, instead sending it internally towards himself.

'_What the hell Marik... Did you just growl?_' said boy dead panned, he had forgotten that Malik was in there. Like a flash he vanished inside himself and Malik was left standing in the corridor blinking in surprise.

"Move your butt Marik!" Yami called back to his friend, not realizing the switch had taken place; shaking himself quickly Malik scampered after the other two. "Now pay attention, Ryo was just going to tell us about his old friends and.. where is Britain anyway?" burnt sienna eyes widened at the sudden realization his friend had switched, narrowing his eyes he quickly acted to find answers. "Excuse us Ryo me and 'Marik' need to have a quick talk about something."

"Yami sorry about this but I swear I didn't even know it was going to happen." Malik apologized as the other growled at him. "Marik just suddenly swapped."

"I hope you where paying attention then, 'cause I ain't saving your butt when you forget something about this kid... Oh, at lunch he's sitting with us." Yami growled turning back to Ryo with a smile (*cough*smirk) plastered on his face. "So where were we?" Malik rolled his eyes and trailed after the king, eyes plastered to the ground and brow furrowed - what was with Marik earlier? the hikari just rolled his eyes and pulled it off as Marik being Marik.

*- Marik's soul room -*

Marik lay sprawled across the floor, not bothering to make it all the way to his couch, arm thrown over his eyes and teeth gritted in irritation; breathes coming in pants as his own mind turned against him and brought forward unwanted images of the British boy Yami (probably) still had his arm around. Another growl escaped the yami's lips and he bit his arm in frustration, this was not him. He never had feelings like this before, and it was driving him mad; what was going on with him? and more importantly how did he make it stop?

**Me: Yay! First part finished, review ;D**

**Ryo: Did I even say anything in this chapter?**

**Marik: At least you're not being a psycho freak, why am I growling?**

**Me: Please review, I need something to distract myself from this lot...**


	2. Part Two

PART TWO!

Me: I hope you enjoy the second part of this, Ryou might actually speak in this one ^^

Last Time: Marik lay sprawled across the floor, not bothering to make it all the way to his couch, arm thrown over his eyes and teeth gritted in irritation; breathes coming in pants as his own mind turned against him and brought forward unwanted images of the British boy Yami (probably) still had his arm around. Another growl escaped the yami's lips and he bit his arm in frustration, this was not him. He never had feelings like this before, and it was driving him mad; what was going on with him? and more importantly how did he make it stop?

"What are you thinking about?" a heavy british accent whispered into Malik's ear, Yami had ignored the hikari for most of the first few lessons and had finally given up and settled into a completely meaningless conversation with Seto Kiaba. Violet eyes looked up and the Earth bound angel that was Ryo. Everyone was sitting chatting amongst themselves, the teacher (after many coffees and a whole chocolate cake) decided it wasn't worth teaching their class and had hidden himself in the teachers lounge, leaving the class unsupervised. And Malik had been thinking/daydreaming for a good hour ignoring Yami as he went off on a rant about what they usually talk about at lunch in the first part of the lesson (his attempt to get Marik back in control).

"Oh... Um... Well..." Malik tried to start, feeling overly nervous as the ex-brit lent against his desk; big brown eyes staring so intently at him. Malik was never the stronger of his two selves he wasn't supposed to be, Marik was the overly confident jackass that took control of his body and flitted around being just a big jerk.

"It's okay if you don't want to answer." murmured Ryo an expression of hurt and mistrust flickering across his face.

"It's not that I don't want to!" cried Malik grabbing the retreating boys arm, his brain running a mile a minute as he thought up something else to say. "I just don't know if you want to really know that's all... Why don't you sit down and tell me about yourself, considering I sort of zoned out during your introduction." Ryo smiled shyly and shuffled round the table to sit next to Malik, starting his story all over again; Malik tried to concentrate but he could feel Marik watching the other boy too, staring at the way Ryo was talking - every slight movement the boy made Marik noted.

'Marik you're staring.' hissed Malik, 'And shut your mouth before you start drooling, I'm trying to gain some ground here.'

'What's happening to me?' moaned Marik, Malik sighed closing his eyes and leaning his head against the desk so his head would stop throbbing with Marik's whines; Ryo noticed the sudden change and sent a panicked glance around the room before settling his gaze back on the other offering his own help. 'You're scaring him, sit up and see if you can last at least another hour... If not head down to the nurses office and we'll go home. I swear I'll tell you everything later, just sit up damn-it.' Marik murmured quickly as Malik sighed and returned to his sitting position, deciding that his yami's was just acting weird again. With a shuddering breath he sat back in his seat and tried to smile, except it came out more of a pained twitch to his lips - Marik was in his soul room again, yelling at himself.

"Sorry Ryo..." Malik began but silenced himself at the look in the others eyes, the same look he used to get in the mirror from his yami, that crazy hard twinkle that made people shiver under its gaze. The white hair sticking out in sharp points, every strand seemed to be electrified in the same way his did when Marik was in control. "Ryou?" the hikari cowered, it was like when Yami was with him - awkward and fear inducing.

"So you are alright." purred the british accent, causing a shiver to run down Malik's spine.

"Yeah I just have a bit of a headache." he whispered trying not to cower in his seat, Marik would make him pay for that if he did. "I'm sorry you where speaking about your old school."

"Yes... but forget about that, tell me about yourself." casually an arm slipped behind the panicking hikari and soon Ryo's face was just too close for comfort, an exited smirk spreading across it.

"I... Well... No... Um... Well there's nothing to tell..." squeaked Malik as his heart rate picked up ten fold.

"Oh come now golden-locks tell me about yourself." the accent purred out, Ryo swung himself onto the side so his knee lightly brushed against Malik's, making the later jump and (because of the almost perfect 156 degree angle he was making with his body) slipped from the plastic chair, landing with a heavy crash on the floor - school books tumbling off the edge and down onto his pounding head.

'For the gods sake what the hell are you doing Malik!' Marik called from behind his soul room door, completely oblivious to what was happening to his hikari. The later stared fearfully up from behind blonde bangs at the crooked smile of Ryo - what the hell was with this kid?

"I... I... Sorry!" Malik cried scrambling to his feet and dashing out the door in a fit of panic, 'Ryo' leaned back in his chair with a satisfied smirk plastered across his face as he laced his fingers behind his head.

Malik ran like the wind down the corridor and out the double doors, his lithe legs carrying him all the way home - up the impossible stairs - and into the safety of his duvet. Shivering uncontrollably Malik pulled his phone from his pant pocket, and with trembling fingers sent a text to Yugi - even if Yami was going to pick it up.

To: 0477646621

From: 0409546244

Yugi... Well Yami, HELP!

Three seconds later a reply arrived, making the phone buzz comfortingly against Malik's chest.

To: 0477646621

From: 0409546244

Malik? Where r u? coming over, new kid 2. C u Soon.

Malik almost lost his grip on the phone as he deciphered the text, wishing Yami would text normally... Well it did make telling the two apart easier. But the psychopathic Ryo Bakura was coming here. Malik whimpered and dived out of his protective cocoon and locking the door to his spare room, before carefully burying himself back under the blankets and letting his eyes scan the room.

'Malik what are you doing?' Marik asked, actual concern evident in his voice; his ghostly image appearing next to the bed.

'Hiding...' murmured Malik settling his eyes on the comforting figure of his yami.

'Why?'

'Because Ryo's coming round with Yami, and... And he scares me!' the hikari cried burrowing further under the blankets just as a knock sounded on the door. Marik forgetting about his current issue with the brit resolved to look after his terrified hikari, carefully he placed himself on the desk and leant back to watch the show.

"MARIK!" called Yami, his voice echoing menacingly around the crummy apartment. "MARIK!" the bedroom door swung open and Yami strode in, raising an eyebrow at the shivering bundle on the bed. "Marik." carefully and with almost caring movements the other yami lowered the blankets to see Malik curled round himself in a tight - almost - impenetrable ball.

"Yami what's wrong with him." Ryo asked casually striding into the room and sending a glance at the suddenly shivering figure on the bed.

"Don't know... But I don't think he's well... Hey can you stay with him awhile, I need to get some stuff." without waiting for a reply and ignoring the suddenly shrieked 'no' from Malik, Yami vanished out of the room and into the street. Leaving a very stoic Ryo smirking down at a suddenly petrified Malik...

Me: Mwahahahahaha*cough*!

Malik: MARIK the crazy ladies going to kill me!

Ryo: Hey she made me into a psychopath, get over it...

Bakura: You do know she just introduced me to the story, you aren't a psychopath Ryo.

Ryo: Oh... At least we got to speak this chapter...

Yugi: Review ^^


	3. Part Three

PART THREE!

Me: Let the evil continue ;)

Last Time: Without waiting for a reply and ignoring the sudden shrieked 'no' of Malik, Yami vanished out of the room and into the street. Leaving a very stoic Ryo smirking down at a suddenly petrified Malik...

Malik curled back under his musty blankets and prayed that Ryo would get bored and leave him alone. A soft squeak came from the bed as the springs protested against more additional weight, Malik felt the soft bump as someone swung their legs up to beside his curled body.

"So how are you feeling?" Malik squirmed as an arm lay across his back, sending another shiver down his spine. "Are you cold little one?" Ryo purred, his other arm coming round and dragging Malik's body onto his lap.

"Ryo!" The boy shrieked, head diving out from underneath the blankets so he could stare wide eyed at the boy in question.

"Oh I'm not Ryo little one." the albino hissed dragging Malik's face upward via his chin.

"What!" Malik shrieked shuffling backwards out of the blankets, and from the end of the bed. Once again Malik was on the floor staring up at the smirking face of Ryo, who wasn't Ryo, but was him at the same time.

"Do you really think that sweet innocent little Ryo looks like this, acts like this, or is even willing to do what I want to do?" The man chuckled and crawled further forwards to the edge of the bed, white bangs falling forward and framing his face with its strange spiked quality.

"Please... Please don't hurt me." Malik whimpered pushing himself flush against the floor, only making the man above him cackle again.

"Oh no little one I won't hurt you, not today anyway. Now come back up and tell me about yourself like I asked." Malik whimpered once before slowly climbing back onto the bed and allowing himself to be pulled against the mans side. "You're being so submissive, yet you don't know my name."

"You're right, but I don't see the point in being aggressive towards you. You are on my bed." Malik sighed as fingers began running languidly through his hair, softly tiny purrs escaped Malik's lips as he rolled over and curled closer to the boy that was petting him.

"Well well I'd never think you'd be so comfortable little one... I love the purr..."

"Oh shut up... I only get treated like this - NEVER! So let me enjoy myself."

"Of course." the man murmured his face scrunching up, before he sighed and leant back against the pillow. "You know what I'll be kind and tell you who I am, you're just too cute to be left in the dark. I'm a mix of Zorc and the thief lord Touzoku... But you can call me Bakura if you feel more comfortable with that."

"Thanks... But I don't understand what do you mean you're Bakura, and you're Ryo... I'm confu- oh!" realization struck Malik as he glanced at his yami, who was grinning at Bakura as the other stroked Malik.

'Hey Malik do me a favor and curl your leg across his waist and purr louder for me.'

"WHAT!" Malik threw himself from the bed tugging at his hair, Bakura looked up at the sudden panic in the boys eyes and smirked slightly - even though his eyebrows furrowed first.

"Yes?" sliding to the edge of the bed the brit wrapped his arms around Malik's waist.

"Please remove yourself from me!" Malik growled going ridged like a plank; he was doing the only thing he knew how, getting rid of the problem and putting up his walls.

"Excuse me!" Bakura blinked leaning back and staring up at Malik startled, who just stared blankly down at the white haired boy.

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" Malik shrieked like a hurt girlfriend, trying to bundle Bakura out the bedroom door and down the hall; finally throwing him out the front door and slamming it shut in his face.

'What are you doing moron!' cried Marik materializing in front of the hyperventilating boy.

'Why would you suggest something like that! Why would you even think things like that!' Malik screamed glaring at his other half.

'I was joking little one, it's just the way he was treating you. I swear it was just like you'd come out of a rump around... Never mind, let's have something for lunch.' Marik sighed heading into the kitchen, a disgruntled Malik following closely behind him. Suddenly the later gasped, violet eyes widening in shock as the consequences of his actions finally caught up with his still spongey mind.

'He'll never speak to us again... Oh man I didn't want him to hate us, I just didn't want him to... umm... I don't know... But Marik I just didn't feel comfortable you know... Oh man I seriously need help.' Suddenly Malik burst into tears vanishing down the side of the wall and curling up on the floor. 'Marik I think I have feelings for him.' The yami remained silent his hands clasped in an attempt to hold back his words, but Malik's tears broke his thin resolve for the boy and he was beside his hikari in an instant.

'Shush Malik I have you... He won't hate us, I'll make it all better.'

'Promise?'

'Promise... And you want to know something? I like him too... And here's something else for you to mule over, you freaked out because when was the last time you where held like that? Protected?' Malik's still watering eyes blinked innocently at the other part of himself, and he sniffled slightly.

'My father... my brother... my sister... they held me like that... well at least once...'

'Exactly, we push people away when they get too close, when we start having feelings for them because of what our family did.' Marik wisely stated, the last of his hikari's tears rolling away down his cheeks and through the ghostly presence of his hand.

'Then what are we going to do?'

'Oh my clueless other half do you know what time it is? It's lunch time, so we should be able to access the others via MSN.' Malik jumped to his feet and attempted to hug his yami, but forgetting that his other half was just an image from his mind, he slipped through the image and landed face first on the floor. 'That really wasn't very smart.'

'Shut up! I was excited that's all... Let's just go and talk with the others.' Malik shook himself and rose unsteadily from the ground, heading off towards the lounge room where he left his laptop. Flicking the lid open he logged in and stared at the screen waiting for the internet connection from downstairs to take hold. With a beep the connection was completed and Malik leant forward, clicking through his internet system and drawing up the MSN window. Signing in he noted that almost all his friends where already on and waiting for his arrival - as was ritual whenever one of them went home sick during the day.

M'n'M has signed in...

Card King says: Malik what's with you! Ryo just got back to school and he was really upset.

M'n'M says: Sorry Yami, but there was an issue with Marik. *- -

Brooklyn Mutt says: Hell I can't complain cause I only got the one soul, but you don't just kick a guy out over ya yami!

Malik sighed, Joey was right you didn't kick someone out whenever your yami acted up; but he couldn't tell the Brooklyn mutt that he was attracted to the white haired brown eyed freak - he was already an outsider in their group.

Card King says: Don't sweat it bro, the brit's already moved on.

M'n'M says: ?

Card King says: Saw him sneak behind the science block with that whore Mai Valentine...

Brooklyn Mutt says: And you know what happens behind the science block!

Card King says: ^^ Noms!

An ache seeped through Malik's chest as he read this; he'd already moved on, and with that bitch Mai. Either this bloke was a total sleaze bag or he really didn't give a shit about Malik... or Marik. Sinking into the split leather of the couch Malik felt himself close over, he really had felt something for this guy, why! Why did he have to just flick him off as another nobody?

M'n'M says: I'll be back for sport, see you soon ; )

Card King says: You're mad man :P coming back for sport!

M'n'M has signed off...

With a strange heavy weight in his chest Malik snapped the computer closed, dragged his shoes back on and slowly trudged back to school. Maybe sport would actually kill him today, instead of just being a pain in his ass...

Me: Well that was weird and I was the one writing it.

Malik: Is it just me or is this getting stranger by the minute? AND IT'S ONLY BEEN ONE DAY!

Ryo: How did Mai Valentine get back in high school? Isn't she like twenty something?

Me: Yeah... But I needed the school whore (someone who'd sleep with everyone) I know it's playing her character wrong but if you haven't already noticed I got a lot of OOC's happening. Review - and I'll put more abridged jokes in ^^


	4. Part Four

PART FOUR! AND IT'S NOT THE END!

Me: Yay! Cheesy abridged jokes! Although it might only be one... I'm going to save the others, just cause I CAN! ^^

Yami: Have you ever considered seeking professional help?

Me: *Growl*

Yami: *defensively* I'm just saying.

Me: Enjoy part four of this multiple part series. =) ... Now Yami I believe we need to have a little chat MWAHAHAHAHA!

Last Time: With a strange heavy weight in his chest Malik snapped the computer closed, dragged his shoes back on and slowly trudged back to school. Maybe sport would actually kill him today, instead of just being a pain in his ass...

The boys change room stank of sweat, mould and excessive amounts of deodorant; tiles of green, cream and gray clung halfheartedly to the walls and the floor stopped being tiles long ago, instead taking on the appearance of the ground outside, ruffly ten inches of dirt, grime and grass clippings were piled over the tiles there. Tugging on the official sport shirt, coloured blue and white, Malik exited the miasmic bathroom and tried not to scowl at the teacher grinning freakishly at the base of the oval.

"Come on everyone! Today you're going to be doing a cross-country trials!" shouted the teacher, a groan sweeping through the student body as they mulled around him in tiny groups. "My pink sweatshirt doesn't care whether or not you want to do this! We will be reading in the teachers lounge! Come find us when you are finished!" and with a blithe wave he jogged off towards the main building.

Taking a deep breath Malik made the first move, grabbing a map from the bucket, he gave his head a shake before starting off at a slow jog just as others began to move towards the bucket and away from their social groups. Ignoring the shouts of his friends Malik kept jogging and plugged his headphones into his ears, turning whatever music that was playing up loud enough to drown out all outside noise - now it was just him, his heartbeat and the strange stylings of Coldplay.

The course wasn't that difficult, it was just stupidly long and complex - taking twists and turns at any and every opportunity. What made it even worse was that insane sports freak had decided he would keep all the students off the assigned path and instead lead them through ruff and unstable ground, full of hidden snags and holes. Malik growled loudly every time he caught his ankle and almost fell. He was almost done just another two kilometers and he could finally leave everyone, this stupid cross country race would be finished and he could go home to mope about his own stupidity.

'Come on mopey lift those skinny little legs and get out of that big grey cloud your swimming in.'

'Marik you're confusing metaphors.' the light chuckled, jumping over another hole in his path.

'Really? or am I just creating a whole new metaphor which describes this hurt girlfriend behavior?'

'Marik drop that idea of the girlfriend thing, and shut up, I'm trying not to trip.' Marik just laughed as the other boy stumbled after his words almost came crashing to the ground. Regaining his footing he tried to act cool about his stumble but his foot just slipped down another hole and his ankle twisted round as his body yanked forwards and a tanned cheek collided with the dusty dirt and shards of rock.

'Shit! Malik! pain!' Marik screamed from inside Malik's mind, the hikari groaned dragging his arms under his chest, attempting to push himself back into some sort of vertical position.

'Marik, I'm in fucking control of this fucking body! You got only one fucking fifth of the fucking pain! How the fucking hell do you think I'm fucking feeling!' Malik felt his yami wince as he swore through the mind link, yes his darker side swore like a red neck with a stubbed toe; but never Malik, he only did that when he was in excruciating pain. Hauling himself into a more comfortable position Malik managed to slowly heave himself off to the side of the path and into some bush cover.

'So what's the damage?' Marik asked as Malik moved the injured ankle to his lap, slowly rotating the foot to assess the harm; and with everyone of these small movements a pain that burned hot up his spine shot through his body.

'Broken, the ankles broken Marik.' both boys shuddered at this knowledge, they'd never broken anything - except once and that was when they'd got into a fight and Marik in his blind rage had slammed their arm into the wall fracturing it, it was stupid and they had a cast on it for two months. But this was bad, bad because they couldn't even limp the rest of the track without pain; and bad because Malik/Marik -both of them- had such an ego problem that they couldn't ask anyone else for help, they where just too stubborn.

Laying his head back Malik closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing, flashes of sunlight glimmered down through the leaves of the tree making kaleidoscope like patterns across the soft tanned flesh of his face. Marik's 'ghost' appeared before the boy and began pacing with worry, the broken ankle not affecting the spirit - even though they shared the same physical form. Malik tried to relax as his yami gently ran his fingers over the swollen ankle, with a breathy sigh he sank down to the ground and let sleep overtake him.

His dream was troubling, stuck in a forest similar to this one - rain pattered against his face and he was under a tree, body curled into a ball. 'Friends' jogged around him, round and round like vultures closing in on their prey, closer and closer until they where upon him; claws teared at his skin as he shrieked in pain, he was being ripped in two by those he thought closest to him. And just as he thought he'd die in a dream, out of the darkness stalked a figure, a figure of glowing light - so bright it illuminated the darkness that was swirling round him; hair of pure silver rose from shoulders and billowed round an angelic face in a wind that wasn't felt. The creatures that had stolen the form of his friends shrieked and ran from the pulsing light, Malik's head rose carefully but his body had no strength and he fell back to the ground - a smooth velvet like hand caught him and moved him to a warm chest.

"MARIK!" The cry was ear piercing and rung through the boy's head, hands where clinging to his shoulders and shaking him hard. "Marik wake up!" the voice called again, bleary eyed Malik groggily opened them to see an angel kneeling over him - worry laced through the godly face. "Marik thank God your awake." the angel cried almost hugging the boy.

"Oh no, I'm dead... I must be dead... There wouldn't be an angel here otherwise..." Malik incoherently murmured, eyes fluttering and finally fully opening. The realization of who was above him froze the older, Ryo was leaning over him and he'd just called the other boy an angel... If he wasn't dead now, he would be soon...

Me: I'm sorry if anyone took offense to the statement in paragraph 11, I don't mean to offend anyone...

Marik: Except me

Me: Exactly ^^... Oh, I hope you don't mind Marik

Marik: No *walks off - sob*

Me: *sigh* I better go talk to him, review.


End file.
